


Demon in my Home

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: The man’s neck went into an arch, those jewel-like eyes staring at him. Smirking, he continued to dance, lifting a finger to crook it at Jeonghan in a come-hither motion.Jeonghan felt himself harden a little. Knocking back his drink, he left it on the table, making double time on the stairs to meet the man with beautiful eyes.





	1. Pretty Eyed Man

**Author's Note:**

> shua be well ;D something fun. to be found out later in the story

Jeonghan let the heavy bass of the music rock his body. The club was full of people and loud dancing music. It should’ve been exciting but all Jeonghan was doing was hanging over the balcony and nursing his drink. He would’ve been shit faced at this point but for some reason he wasn’t feeling up to drinking himself to a hangover. Staring down at the dance floor, he moved into a daze, his eyes not quite seeing things.

He looked down until he saw a twinkle. Eyes moving, Jeonghan settled them on a dancing man. His outfit wasn’t flashy, not at all. It was just a bit revealing; the shirt being loose and unbuttoned quite a bit, the man’s pants tight on a very perky ass. It was his eyes though. His eyes sparkled something amazing under the strobe lights of the club and they caught Jeonghan’s attention.

The man moved his hips, in a rather sinful manner that had Jeonghan licking his lips trying to wet them. He swallowed as the man twisted and danced out of the hold of someone, his head shaking out a no. The sparkling eyes turned to him. The man’s neck went into an arch, those jewel-like eyes staring at him. Smirking, the man continued to dance, lifting a finger to crook it at Jeonghan in a come-hither motion.

Jeonghan felt himself harden a little. Knocking back his drink, he left it on the table, making double time on the stairs to meet the man with beautiful eyes.

 

* * *

Feeling himself being pulled in, Jeonghan tried not to stumble. Big hands wrapped themselves around his biceps and soon he was right there, chest to chest with the man with beautiful eyes.

“Hi,” he said, eyes twinkling and a playful smile.

“Hi,” Jeonghan answered, trying not to choke on his own spit as the other man took Jeonghan’s arms and placed one hand on his hip and the other on the perky ass that Jeonghan stared at earlier.

“Want to have some fun with me?” He grinned, and moved his hips to the music, pushing his ass back into Jeonghan’s hand.

Jeonghan nodded, letting himself get lost in those eyes and the feel of the man’s body on his.

 

* * *

Groaning into a kiss, Jeonghan gripped one butt cheek hard, splaying his fingers across it as the unknown man moaned. Jeonghan felt his hands on his back and neck, pulling him close enough so their hard cocks were touching each other through their pants.

He pulled away, licking his lips and panting, eyes wild and free. He groaned as Jeonghan fondled his ass again, this time putting both hands on them, massaging them. What noises would he make if Jeonghan fucked him?

“Let’s go outside,” he smirked, “for some private fun.”

Normally, Jeonghan wouldn’t even think about going outside with a random stranger since it was tacky on some level. But this man blew all of Jeonghan’s morals and compunctions out of his mind. He followed the man, weaving in and out of bodies until they reached the back alley. A thankfully clean and not a shit smelling back alley.

His back hit the wall, making Jeonghan let out a little noise. Opening his mouth to protest the treatment, he shut it quick as he saw the pretty eyed man go to his knees.

“Is this all right?” He looked up at Jeonghan, those bewitching eyes boring into him and Jeonghan felt himself nod.

The man grinned. He leaned in and gently rubbed his cheek against Jeonghan’s hard on, smiling as Jeonghan let out a low groan. Pretty eyed man ran the side of his nose against Jeonghan’s cock once before pulling away. “I wanted to suck you since I saw you staring at me.”

Jeonghan could be suave. He could say something cool. Instead he made a sound that sounded like a dying car engine, or a weird mouse. How fucking unsexy.

But it made pretty eyed man laugh. “You’re cute.” He grinned up at Jeonghan, “Now, let me make more sounds come out from you.”

Using his teeth, he gently pulled down Jeonghan’s zipper, staring up at him as he pulled out Jeonghan’s twitching cock.

Jeonghan’s heart beat like crazy, as he watched pretty eyed man’s tongue lick at his slit. He threw his head back, eyes closing, as that pretty mouth took in the head. Groaning, Jeonghan’s hips moved forward into that warmth.

Pretty eyed man opened his mouth wider and took in more. Fuck. He slid his mouth down Jeonghan’s shaft and moaned, whimpering as Jeonghan pushed forward some more.

Wrenching his eyes open, Jeonghan fought to move his head down to stare at pretty eyed man sucking his cock. Those lips were red and on his cock, sucking Jeonghan like he had never tasted anything better. That mouth moved down, his cheeks hollowed as sucked, that tongue moving with his mouth. And his hand holding Jeonghan at the base until pretty eyed man’s nose hit Jeonghan’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan groaned. He was all the way inside. Shit. Fuck. Damn. His hips twitched involuntarily, causing pretty eyed man to choke a little. Quickly, he backed off. “Are you ok? Shit. I’m so sorry.”

Pretty eyed man, pulled his mouth off Jeonghan’s cock. “It’s ok,” he smirked. “I like it. You can fuck my mouth if you want while I’m sucking.”

Good god. Jeonghan felt a rush of endorphins. He nodded dazedly.

Chuckling, pretty eyed man slid his mouth back on.

 

* * *

Jeonghan panted hard as pretty eyed man slid off his dick, swallowing all of Jeonghan’s come. He hadn’t let Jeonghan pull out and come on the street, instead he kept Jeonghan’s cock in his mouth as Jeonghan came and his dick unloaded itself inside his mouth.

He watched as pretty eyed man wiped away the residue come off his lips, cleaning it with his tongue. Jeonghan tiredly made a gesture at the man’s crotch but he shook his head.

“I came while I sucked you,” he said with a sweet smile. Moving in, he whispered into Jeonghan’s ear, “We’ll be seeing each other soon I hope. Bye Jeonghan.” He laid a kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek before turning and walking away, sashaying his hips for Jeonghan to stare at.

 


	2. Minx in the Streets, Minx in the Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clunky but i'm dead beat tired sooooo

“You’re so big,” he moaned, pushing back down on Jeonghan’s dick. “I can feel it splitting me open.” The pretty eyed man arched his back, taking every inch of Jeonghan that he could.

Jeonghan groaned with him. Fuck if this wasn’t a giant turn on, being praised for how big his dick was. He tried thrusting up into him but he felt hands hold down his legs.

Shaking his head, pretty eyed man smiled. “Nuh uh. I’m doing the riding. You can go wild in the next round.”

Jeonghan fought not to close his eyes as the other man slid down on him, tightening like mad. He could feel a string of drool escape his mouth; he would be ashamed of drooling like a teenager who just had his first blowjob but fuck it. Having this man on his dick, teasing him like this, promising him things was enough to make any man drool.

“Jeonghan,” he moaned. “You feel so good. I want you filling me up all the time.” He raked his nails down Jeonghan’s chest, making sure to catch his nipples to make Jeonghan twitch and elicit a little whimper.

“God yes,” Jeonghan choked out, his dick being engulfed over and over again as the other man pull himself up and down. He’d love to fill him up over and over again.

The pretty eyed man clenched hard, coming on Jeonghan’s dick, calling out his name.

“Joshua,” he groaned in return, creaming him just as he asked, filling him to the brim.

Joshua giggled softly. “Did it feel good?” He leaned down, putting his chest right on Jeonghan’s, laying a kiss on Jeonghan’s lips.

Panting, Jeonghan nodded.

“Too bad you have to wake up,” he said softly. Petting Jeonghan’s sweat soaked hair, he gave him a sad smile. “Wake up now. Wake up and come find me.”

“Wha—”

Jeonghan’s eyes flew open, his body jerking up in a half sit. What the hell. Looking around, he saw no one. No other body, no pretty eyed man. No clothes on the floor besides his own. And a raging hard on sticking up from his blankets, and a wet sticky feeling in his sweats. Groaning, Jeonghan flopped down.

“Fuuuck.” He must’ve had a damn sex dream about the guy who sucked his dick the other night. But how did he know his name. Ugh, it didn’t matter. He moved, grimacing as he felt the consequences of his pleasurable dream in between his thighs. Throwing his arm over his eyes, Jeonghan vowed not to think about the man any more. He wasn’t a teenager who had wet dreams every day for like a damn year. Jeonghan could find people to sleep with, real people, not dream people.

* * *

The only problem with trying to forgot the man who seduced Jeonghan was that Jeonghan was seeing him everywhere! Well, not quite everywhere. But it felt like every time Jeonghan went somewhere he’d catch a glimpse of that face, those eyes. Yet, when Jeonghan turned around to catch a full glimpse of him he disappeared, making Jeonghan wonder if he had really seen the pretty eyed man in the first place.

Jeonghan went to his favorite lunch spot during a work day to grab a quick sandwich and while he waited, he could’ve sworn he saw the shimmery eyes of the man who wouldn’t leave his dreams and thoughts. He turned to catch him but Jeonghan came up empty; no one was there.

At the grocery store when he was picking up some groceries at the store. Jeonghan stared at two different brands of chips and tried to decide which one to get. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that lovely behind that he stared at and grinded against at the club. Jeonghan dropped the chips into his cart, looked up and saw nothing.

He was everywhere and Jeonghan was going crazy. He wanted him bad but he had no contact information. But at the same time Jeonghan wanted to forget him. Ugh.

Luckily for him, his problem was solved.

* * *

Jeonghan sipped his drink. A company party was great and all but it meant he had to be respectful being a manager and all. He had to make sure he didn’t get dead drunk like other managers and make a fool of himself.

He stared out into the crowd, eyes not focusing. Lurching forward, Jeonghan caught himself on counter of the bar, but not without spilling a bit of his drink on himself.

“Oh my gosh,” a very familiar voice said, “I’m so sorry. I’m so clumsy.”

Jeonghan swallowed slowly, turning around to see the man who haunted his dreams and his daylight hours. “Pretty eyed man,” he said softly.

Said pretty eyed man blushed, and grinned. “Oh. Thank you. Are you ok? I’m sorry for bumping you so hard. I get more than a bit tipsy when I drink.”

Blushing, Jeonghan nodded. “I’m sorry. But I never did catch your name so I just came up with a nickname…” he said trailing off.

“It’s Joshua,” he said, picking a napkin up. “Let me dry that for you,” Joshua said, looking at Jeonghan from beneath his lashes.

Jeonghan said nothing, his brain fizzling out as Joshua got close and dabbed at his suit lightly. The scent of Joshua’s cologne, his body heat, the dreams Jeonghan had of him.

Joshua smiled shyly, but not without a hint of seduction. “Do you need to get out of that suit? It probably smells like alcohol right now.”

Oh god. Jeonghan got the hint really quick. “Yea,” he croaked out. “Let’s get out of here.”

Fingers wrapped themselves around his sleeve. “Perfect,” Joshua purred.

* * *

Jeonghan leaned back into his pillows, groaning as he watched Joshua pull down his zipper with his teeth. Fuck fuck fuck.

“Did you miss my mouth?” Joshua looked at Jeonghan, his teeth catching on his bottom lip in an oddly innocent manner that had Jeonghan’s dick twitching.

“Yea,” Jeonghan said hoarsely. “Your mouth was the best.” And fuck his life. He really needed to learn to keep a lid on things while turned on.

“Thanks,” he said, palming Jeonghan’s dick softly. “I’ll make sure to blow your mind again.” Laying a soft kiss on the leaking head, Joshua smiled at Jeonghan before licking it.

Jeonghan groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open. But as soon as Joshua started to engulf his dick, Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered closed and his hands reached out to pull at Joshua’s hair. He moaned as Joshua sucked and moaned, causing vibrations around Jeonghan’s dick.

Tugging at Joshua’s hair, Jeonghan pumped his hips up softly. “Joshua,” he groaned. He pulled.

His hands didn’t grip hair though. Eyes flying open, Jeonghan stared as his fingers were wrapped around horns. Joshua had fucking horns coming out of his head!


	3. Do I Stay or do I go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you read my things you normally can see that i like the slow build into a relationship or a more logical approach. this won't be happening here. it'll be 0 to 60 real quick

Joshua stopped, looking up at Jeonghan, who’s eyes were threatening to fall out of his skull.

He pointed with a wavering finger, “Ho-ho-horns.”

“Oh,” Joshua said in surprise, hands going up to feel his horns. “Whoops,” he giggled. “I’m not going to eat you. Don’t worry. Well not in the traditional sense,” Joshua smirked, licking his lips. “I’m a sex demon.” Gently, he climbed onto Jeonghan’s lap, using the man’s surprise to take advantage. “An incubus. I don’t eat humans like other demons. I have sex with them that’s all.”

“Sex,” Jeonghan croaked out questioning.

Despite the man’s fear, Joshua smiled as he felt Jeonghan’s hand wrap around his hip and the other hand placing itself on one ass cheek. And that Jeonghan’s dick had yet to go down. Good.

Nodding, Joshua kissed him gently on the forehead. “Yup,” he said smiling. “Sex. I need sex to live and well you were very handsome. And you seemed to want me so bad.” Joshua pouted, “Do you not want me anymore? Because I’m not human?” Lashes coming down rapidly, he felt his eyes well with tears. “I thought—” Little sobs escaped his throat. “I can leave.”

He moved to get off of Jeonghan’s lap but hands pulled him closer and encapsulated him in a hug.

“I’m just a bit shocked,” Jeonghan said, making soothing noises. Understatement really, but he didn’t mean to make Joshua cry. He was just too pretty to see him shed tears. “I don’t want you to leave.” He really didn’t. His dick was throbbing something painful still even with the revelation, and his heart squeezed painfully when Joshua started to sob.

“Really,” Joshua sniffed, his sobs slowing down.

Jeonghan nodded, leaning in to kiss Joshua on those lovely lips. “Just warn me before the horns pop out. Do you have tail too?” A small part of Jeonghan had to know. The idea of Joshua in a skimpy outfit with his horns and a little tail was kind of erotic.

“Yea,” Joshua whispered, kissing Jeonghan back. “But I don’t have to have them out. Sometimes they pop out when I'm excited. Your dick makes me all hot and bothered so.”

“If you’re feeling better,” Jeonghan groaned, letting Joshua suck on his tongue a bit. “You can help yourself to it.”

Giggling, Joshua almost shyly, nodded in joy.

* * *

“You’re so big,” Joshua moaned, his ass slowly enveloping Jeonghan’s dick. “It feels so good.”

Jeonghan bit back a desperate groan. Joshua gladly undressed and climbed Jeonghan’s lap once again to get his ass around Jeonghan’s weeping dick. Hopefully the incubus would move sometime soon before Jeonghan died.

His hips moved upwards, trying to get further into that tight, warm hole. “Please,” he whined.

Tongue darting out to lick his lips, Joshua gave him a pretty little smirk. “Don’t worry. I’ll let you come inside. I can’t wait to feel you make me wet.” He shimmied his hips, going up and then pushing back down on Jeonghan’s leaking dick. “You’ll make me so wet won’t you? I want to be so wet Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan nodded fervently. Anything for this enchanting creature.

Joshua quickened his pace, moving up and down, letting Jeonghan’s hands wander and squeeze his full ass.

God, Jeonghan could feel his dick ready to explode. He pushed up to meet Joshua’s movements, chasing that warmth. He’d cream this incubus with everything he had.

* * *

Joshua moaned softly as he felt the first spurts of Jeonghan’s come hit the inside of his walls. Jeonghan had quite the load. Joshua sat on his still twitching dick, feeling his hole get full. “It’s so warm,” he said softly, laughing. His own dick laid spent; he came when Jeonghan’s dick hit that spot one too many times for his senses.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan growled low, pushing his dick inside all the way, making sure to make Joshua as wet as he could. “You can’t go home like this now.”

Stilling, Joshua shivered as he felt all the come swirl inside him before slowly coming out as gravity pulled it down. “I could. No one cares in Hell if I come back full of human ejaculate.”

Eyes flying open, Jeonghan sat up, making Joshua squeal at the abrupt feeling of soft dick pushing inside him. “You live in Hell? You don’t live here on Earth?”

Joshua shook his head. “I don’t usually stay here. I haven’t found anything or anyone worthwhile to stay for.” He looked down, a blush making its way across his cheeks. “You’re worth staying for. But it’d be moving too fast for you I think.”

Jeonghan was a smart man, clever, intelligent, great at reading people. He was a good man. But he was also a man who was swayed by a beautiful face combined with a soft heart. And Joshua had all of these. “You can stay with me,” he offered.

“I don’t have a job though,” Joshua said. “I can’t stay here for free.” He frowned. “Humans charge rent. I don’t have the means to pay for that.”

“You can cook and clean for me.” Jeonghan nodded, like he thought of an incredibly good idea. “I’m a single man and I don’t have the strength to cook for myself after a long day of work.”

Joshua’s eyes twinkled, “Like a wife.” He laughed. “I can be your house husband.”

“Yea,” Jeonghan said, his heart thumping loudly at the beautiful expression on Joshua’s face. “Like a wife.”

 


	4. Breakfast and Lunch

Jeonghan groaned, rolling over into…well nothing. He shot up. Where was Joshua? He remembered a very lovely, slutty incubus who he invited to stay in his home. Stupidly. He had done so stupidly, but fuck if Joshua wasn’t mesmerizing in all the wrong ways that got to Jeonghan’s brain. And his dick.

A bang echoed. Jeonghan got up slowly, creeping out of his room. Was he trying to rob him? But what use did a demon have for human things? But all Jeonghan found was Joshua in the kitchen, the unused apron on his rather scantily clad body, cooking. Joshua was cooking. And humming something cute.

Turning, Joshua startled a bit before smiling shyly at Jeonghan. “You’re up. I was going to bring you breakfast but since you’re here have a seat. I’m almost done.”

Jeonghan was a bit distracted by all of Joshua’s bare skin on display, and if he admitted still weirded out that he had a fucking incubus in his house, that he fucked. An incubus that was fucking hot. He could feel Jeonghan junior twitch at the sight of Joshua’s lovely backside, which was on full display as he went back to the stove to start plating up food for Jeonghan. That perky butt that was bouncing on his—

“I wasn’t sure if you liked your food spicy so I didn’t put too much spice in it,” Joshua explained, setting things down, cutting through Jeonghan’s playback of last night. “I’ll have to know what your favorites are and if you’re allergic to anything or things you hate.”

He nodded silently, a bit in awe at the spread Joshua was putting in front of him. Although some of the side dishes were things his mom had made Jeonghan almost never ate them as he usually ate outside after work. But they were plated nicely and would go well with the seaweed soup Joshua made along with the eggs and stuffed tofu even. And was that meat? In the morning? Wow.

“Is there anything you can’t eat here on the table?” Joshua gave him earnest eyes.

“No,” Jeonghan’s croaked. “Everything is perfect. Thank you.”

A beautiful smile spread across Joshua’s face, lighting it up. He looked down, a slight flush coming to his cheeks.

God. Jeonghan could feel himself melting. He wasn’t an easy man, usually. But fuck. Joshua was just so damn lovely.

“You should eat,” he said, “if you don’t want to be late for work.”

Jeonghan started stuffing his face with rice, spooning soup into his mouth. He noticed that Joshua didn’t have any food in front of him. Swallowing, he asked, “Do you not eat? Like can you survive without it?”

“I can. Sex,” Joshua said plainly, “is all I really need. It feeds me and gives me energy to keep going. I eat for fun and because I enjoy it.”

Jeonghan nodded. The more you knew.

“Sex with you has kept me more energized than anyone else I’ve had it with,” Joshua hummed. Licking his plump lips, he grinned.

Gulping, Jeonghan went back to his breakfast, silently telling his damn dick to calm the fuck down.

* * *

Jeonghan straightened his tie. Checking himself in the mirror, he nodded. He walked out of his, well their(?) room, snagging his briefcase along the way.

As he put on his shoes, Joshua ran towards him. Jeonghan’s eyes glazed over a bit. All that pretty skin was there for him to see; Joshua had put on a very old thin tshirt between breakfast and Jeonghan getting ready for work. Jeonghan could swear that Joshua’s nipples were poking out from them too. Fuck.

“Don’t leave without your lunch,” Joshua said. He held up a bag that held a square container. “If you don’t like anything don’t eat it and tell me. Make sure to drink the water and the ginseng pack. It’s good for you.” Leaning in as Jeonghan took the bag, Joshua placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Have a nice day. I’ll be here with dinner when you come home.”

What was it about Joshua that made Jeonghan tongue tied and his throat close up? Because all he could do was nod stupidly and leave, a dumb smile on his face.

* * *

Lunch was just as good as breakfast. Full of things Jeonghan didn’t even know he had ingredients for in his kitchen. He relished every bite, ignoring the probing looks of his coworkers. Jeonghan was notorious for going out to eat or ordering takeout with them for lunch.

And now he was opening the door to his home, trying to fight the hope that was wanting to see Joshua still here. A part of him wondered if Joshua did a runner while he was gone and left to find some other person to get his energy from.

But no. Joshua was there waiting for him. Chirping his greeting, “Welcome home.” 

Jeonghan dropped his briefcase, letting it clatter to the floor. Good god. What was Joshua wearing?!


End file.
